


Got It

by dduucckk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Getting Together, M/M, Texting, idk it just seemed to fit better with a modern high school au than cigarettes did, sirius has a vape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dduucckk/pseuds/dduucckk
Summary: Remus pushed down the butterflies in his stomach and accepted the vape when Sirius offered it, inhaling deeply and pointedly not thinking about how Sirius’s lips had been there just moments before. This was the closest Remus would ever get to kissing him. No, he told himself sternly, don’t think about that. It didn’t work. It never did.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98
Collections: Marauders Pride Fanzine, Modern Marauders





	Got It

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the marauder's pride fanzine! check out the collection for other fics, they're all _amazing_!

**Sirius:** remus remsu remsu

 **Sirius:** *remus remus

 **Remus:** hehe remus

 **Remus:** *remus

 **Remus:** FUCK

 **Sirius:** see remsu even your phone says you shouldn't make fun of me

 **Remus:** what do you mean “even”

 **Remus:** who says I shouldn't make fun of you

 **Sirius:** me

 **Remus:** you don’t count

 **Sirius:** well that’s one way to seduce a guy

 **Remus:** trust me if I wanted to seduce you you would be seduced

 **Sirius:** are ypu saying you don’t want to seduce me??

 **Sirius:** rude

 **Sirius:** I would seduce me if I could, why wouldn’t you? :(

 **Remus:** hehe ypu

 **Sirius:** oh your phone’s on your side now is it?

 **Sirius:** ungrateful

 **Remus:** what have you ever done for my phone

 **Sirius:** you wouldn’t understand

 **Remus:** …………..ok

**James:** remus why are you bright red

 **Remus:** I’m not

 **James:** yes you are

 **Remus:** stop texting in class

 **James:** YOU stop texting in class

 **James:** hypocrite

 **James:** wait no I will not be distracted

 **James:** who’s making you blush?

Remus ignored the text, and moments later, a balled up piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked over at James, who was gleefully wiggling his eyebrows in Remus’s direction, and pointedly ignored the paper. It didn’t take long before another little ball of paper flew across the room, hitting him in the head. He refused to look in James’s direction, and fervently wished that his blush didn’t show up so easily on his pale face. His phone buzzed again, and Remus’s heart skipped a beat when he saw who the text was from.

 **Sirius:** anyway I had a reason to text you

 **Remus:** and that reason was??

 **Sirius:** you’re in history now right?

 **Remus:** yeah

 **Sirius:** how dedicated are you to that class?

 **Remus:** where should I meet you?

 **Sirius:** the back parking lot

 **Remus:** give me 5 mins

 **Sirius:** yes sir

**Remus:** James let me know if anything important happens for the rest of the class

 **James:** you got it

 **Remus:** thank

 **James:** where u goin

 **Remus:** just out

 **James:** mmmhhhhhmmmmm

 **James:** !!! I knwo who you were texting!!

 **James:** it was sirius!!!

 **James:** that makes so much sense!!!

 **James:** he likes you too, you know

 **Remus:** just let me know if I miss anything important

 **James:** remus…....

 **Remus:** no, james

 **Remus:** i’m not going to ask him out

 **Remus:** it’s not worth it

 **James:** I promise it would be

Remus tucked his phone in his pocket and raised his hand. “Sir, can I go to the bathroom?” Mr Binns nodded his assent without looking up or pausing his droning lecture, and Remus picked up his bag and left the room.

He hurried down the stairs to the first floor, where he glanced around to make sure no teachers were nearby before turning the corner into the cafeteria and making a beeline for the door that led to the back of the school. Once outside, he saw Sirius lounging on the grassy hill just on the side of the parking lot, a vape in hand.

“Moony!” he called out, a cloud of smoke wafting out of his mouth. Remus waved at him, grinning as he made his way up the hill. He dropped his bag on the grass and sat down next to Sirius, who immediately leaned into him, head resting on Remus’s shoulder. Remus pushed down the butterflies in his stomach and accepted the vape when Sirius offered it, inhaling deeply and pointedly _not_ thinking about how Sirius’s lips had been there just moments before. This was the closest Remus would ever get to kissing him. _No_ , he told himself sternly, _don’t think about that_. It didn’t work. It never did.

“How are you, Moony?”

“Pads, you saw me this morning.”

“But now it’s afternoon. And I didn’t see you at lunch, because of your tutoring.”

Remus sighed, but he couldn't help the smile that curved across his lips. “I’m fine, Pads. Glad you got me out of Binns’ class.”

Sirius grinned, his nose pressed into Remus’s neck. “We can’t have you dying from boredom in there. What would I do without you, Moony?”

Remus could feel his face heating up, and he hid it in Sirius’s hair. Not the best idea, he realized, because now he could smell Sirius’s shampoo and he wished they could stay there forever, just the two of them together, hidden from the rest of the world. Sirius nuzzled further into Remus’s shoulder, and Remus felt his eyelashes brush against his bare neck. He shivered.

When Remus’s phone buzzed, they both jumped, startled at the sudden invasion of their sanctuary. Remus dug his phone out of his pocket and clicked the home button, wondering who would be texting him.

 **James:** just go for it!!

 **James:** you like him, he likes you, what could go wrong?!

“What does James have to say?” Sirius asked, trying to read the messages. Remus quickly titled the phone away from Sirius.

“Nothing, just giving me updates on class.”

Sirius frowned at Remus, not quite believing him, but thankfully didn’t press, and they fell back into near silence, occasionally taking turns with the vape, until the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Even then, they moved slowly, taking their time to gather their bags and stroll around to the front of the school, where James and Peter awaited them.

James gave Remus a questioning glance. Remus shook his head. James rolled his eyes. Peter, who was watching the exchange, widened his own eyes as far as they would go, signalling his frustration. This time it was Remus’s turn to roll his eyes. Sirius, who had been fussing with the strap of his backpack, missed everything. He looked up with a grin.

“Want to come over to mine and James’s?” he asked. “Mum said she’s making baklava today!”

Remus and Peter both nodded. Their shared sweet tooth meant that the four boys spent most of their time at the Potter’s house, where Mrs Potter almost always had something sweet, especially since Sirius had moved in with them a month earlier. She said it was her way of making him feel welcome.

They started walking, and Sirius linked his arm through Remus’s, eliciting giggles from James and Peter.

“What? What’s so funny?” Sirius narrowed his eyes at them, oblivious as ever, then let go of Remus and launched himself at James, nearly knocking them both to the ground. The ensuing tussle lasted until they reached the Potter house, with James and Sirius in the middle of the sidewalk pushing and shoving at each other, and Remus and Peter on either side of them by unspoken agreement. Remus balanced on the curb and knocked his shoulder into Sirius’s whenever he got too close to the road, or just whenever Remus felt like it. He liked the little smile Sirius would give him when he did it.

At the Potter’s house, they piled a plate high with baklava and sat on the back porch to enjoy the last of the warm days between summer and autumn. The sun shone down on them, but the crisp wind blew away much of its warmth, and Remus wrapped his jacket tighter around his body as he shivered. Sirius sat on the steps next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Cold, Moony?”

“Yeah, a bit.” Remus tried to stop himself from leaning into Sirius’s touch, but it was hopeless. He could feel warmth radiating from the boy next to him, and if anyone asked, that was the only reason he pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Sirius’s waist.

“Want to go inside?” Sirius whispered. Remus shook his head, and he felt Sirius’s pointed chin poke into the top of his head. He couldn’t bring himself to complain, just turned his cheek to press against Sirius’s chest. He could hear Sirius’s heartbeat.

James, sitting on the steps above Remus and Sirius, reached down and into Sirius’s coat pocket to retrieve the vape. The scent of cotton candy filled the air, and Remus inhaled deeply. “This is much better than your cigarettes were,” he informed Sirius.

Sirius laughed. “You complained so much I had to switch,” he said, but he didn’t sound angry, or even annoyed. Remus smiled. Sirius let go of him briefly when Peter passed the vape down, and soon it was Remus’s turn. He reluctantly sat up, moving away from Sirius, and immediately started shivering. It wasn’t long before they went back inside, and Remus was grateful for the heat of the house as he shrugged off his jacket. They went up to James’s room, and Remus tried not to watch as Sirius shook his hair out of its braid and ran his fingers through the waves that were still damp from his shower that morning. Remus’s fingers itched with the desire to touch that hair, to be allowed to touch it. He settled with picking up Sirius’s discarded elastic and twisting it in his fingers.

James was lying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. Peter had already connected his own phone to James’s bluetooth and was looking at his playlists, trying to decide which one to choose. Sirius leaned over and tapped on a playlist at random, earning an indignant squawk from Peter.

“Oh, come on, you were going to take forever to pick one,” Sirius said as the opening to Jackie and Wilson played over the speaker. Peter put on a show of being upset, but didn’t change the music. James lamented over the fact that Lily Evans was going on a date with Benji Fenwick.

“She’ll come around eventually,” Remus said in an attempt to comfort him. James gave Remus an incredulous look.

“You’re one to talk. The guy you like _likes you back_ , and you still haven’t done anything about it! At least I’ve tried.”

Remus froze. “James,” he hissed. He dared a glance at Sirius, who was staring at Remus with wide eyes. Remus’s heart stopped.

“Sirius-” but Sirius didn’t wait for Remus to finish his sentence. He bolted from the room, and Remus heard his bedroom door across the hall slam shut. He gave James a murderous glare. “Why would you say that?”

“Because he likes you too!” James sat up on the bed and faced Remus, anger breaking through his usual calm demeanor. “He feels the same way as you do, and you’re wasting that chance!”

“You don’t know how he feels!”

“He ran out of the room when James suggested you like someone else,” Peter pointed out.

“What if he thought I liked _him_ , and that’s why he ran?”

“He was upset,” Peter said. “I saw, just before he left. And not upset like he doesn’t want you to like him. He looked more...” Peter paused, thinking. “Heartbroken.”

“Was he?” Remus said it in barely more than a whisper, but James and Peter both nodded. Remus turned to James. “You’re sure? Absolutely, one hundred percent sure? Because I’m not sure I could take it if you were wrong.”

“I’m sure,” James said softly. “It’s there, in the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, the way he _touches_ you. Remus, you guys have, for lack of a better word, _cuddled_ at least once today-”

“Twice,” Remus whispered, staring at the floor.

“Twice?” James sounded like he was trying not to laugh. Remus nodded.

“When I skipped History with him, we were sitting, I mean, like we do. I guess you could call it cuddling.”

“Remus,” Peter said, badly disguised laughter in his voice, “I don’t know what you’d call it other than cuddling.”

Remus blushed. Peter reached out and gave him a small push. “Go,” he said, “Tell him how you feel. I promise it’ll go well.”

Remus took a deep breath, tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. He stood up and slowly crossed the hall, knocked on Sirius’s door with shaking hands.

“I’m fine!” The voice that came from behind the door sounded distinctly not fine.

“I have your hair elastic,” Remus said softly. He didn’t get an answer, but soft footsteps approached the door, and Sirius opened it a crack. Remus could just barely see one of his eyes peeking through. He held out the elastic in his hand. Sirius reached out and took it, opening the door only enough to fit his arm. Remus gathered up his courage and took Sirius’s hand before he had the chance to close the door again. Sirius’s eye went wide, but he didn’t move. Remus spoke quietly, as if to a frightened animal. “Can I come in?”

Sirius’s hand tightened around his ever so slightly, and he slowly opened the door, not looking away from Remus. As more of his face was revealed, Remus saw that it was red and tearstained. Sirius managed a watery smile, and Remus let go of his hand to pull Sirius into a tight hug. Sirius hugged him back automatically, and Remus felt him shaking as fresh tears spilled onto Remus’s shirt. He rubbed Sirius’s back soothingly, whispering quietly in his ear, telling him _it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, I’ve got you now, you’re okay_. He remembered saying the same thing to Sirius the first time they saw each other after he ran away. It had the same effect then as it did now: Sirius relaxed slightly in Remus’s embrace, and his sobs started to give way to slow, deep breaths. When he finally moved his head from Remus’s shoulder, he winced at the sight of his tears dampening Remus’s school shirt. “It’s fine,” Remus assured him, “It’ll dry.” He held tight to Sirus’s hand. “Can we talk?”

Sirius nodded, apparently still not able to say anything. Remus took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm, for Sirius if not for himself. He closed the door behind them and they sat down on the bed. Remus twisted his hands together, staring at them for a long moment before he spoke.

“James says I shouldn’t waste my chance.” He laughed a little. “I guess James isn't really the best way to start this conversation, is he? But him and Peter talked me into this, so here we go.” He took a deep breath. “I like you, Sirius. Fancy you, maybe even-” here Remus paused. He wasn’t sure if he should say this bit, but he was already halfway through. It was too late to stop now. “Maybe even love you,” he finished, then added hurriedly, “which I know we’re way too young for, and it’s stupid, and I really shouldn’t have said that, but it’s true. It has been for years,” he finished. He looked up at Sirius, and was completely unprepared for the expression of elation tempered with disbelief he found there.

“Really?” Sirius asked, his first words since Remus had entered his room.

“Really.” Remus confirmed.

Sirius smiled then, and Remus thought he had never looked so beautiful. “Me too,” Sirius said. “I’ve loved you for so long, I don’t think I can remember what it was like to not love you.”

His hand found Remus’s then, and neither of them could look away from each other. With his free hand, Remus touched Sirius’s hair, gently running his hand through the waves. Sirius opened his mouth and was about to say something when Remus’s phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, he laughed and showed Sirius the message.

 **James:** did you guys kiss???

 **Remus:** shut up we’re working on it

 **James:** so can I assume it’s going well?

 **Remus:** go ahead and assume

He heard cheers from across the hall and when he caught Sirius’s eye, they both started laughing. They leaned into each other, and Remus took the opportunity to lean forward and press a small kiss to Sirius’s cheek. Sirius stopped laughing immediately, but the smile stayed on his face as he turned his head just enough to capture Remus’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Remus inhaled sharply in surprise before returning the kiss, and breathed a laugh against Sirius’s lips when his phone buzzed again.

 **James:** did you kiss yet??

 **Remus:** yes, we did

 **Remus:** you guys can come in now

James and Peter burst into the room and tackled their friends onto the bed, cheering and shouting. Remus’s heart had never felt so full.

~~~

 **Sirius:** remus remus remus

 **Sirius:** HA I go tit right this time

 **Remus:** go tit

 **Sirius:** got it, go tit, does it really matter?

 **Remus:** yes

 **Sirius:** whatEVER

 **Sirius:** is binns saying anything important?

 **Remus:** does he ever?

 **Sirius:** good point

 **Sirius:** meet me in the back lot?

 **Remus:** you got it babe

 **Sirius:** wow I love it when you call me babe

 **Remus:** <3

**Remus:** jamesssss my dude

 **Remus:** cover for me while I go make out with sirius?

 **James:** absolutely, go be with your man

 **Remus:** <3 love u

 **James:** more than sirius??

 **Remus:** what do you think?

 **James:** is it a yes?

 **James:** I bet it’s a yes

 **James:** remussss you were supposed to tell me

 **Remus:** can’t talk, currently on my way to make out with sirius, byeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> :D drop in and say hi on [tumblr!!](https://dduucckk.tumblr.com)


End file.
